Misfit
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Harry Potter, a celebrity of the wizard world, misses a royal holiday appointed by the Queen of England, and now he is officially a rule-brekaing misfit. This insane story is from Moaning Myrle's POV, and the ending is like superinsane, but enjoy anyway.


Misfit

Harry Potter One-Shot, rated M for language and shit, and…the last parts a little weird. Just read!

Read and Review please!!! (but you don't have to if you don't want to, and you probably don't, so…enjoy!)

An invitation went out today, but it was not sent to everyone. You may think that this was intentional, but it was not. The typical rule-breaker was out on another one of his 'adventures,' and he was not here to receive his. Today is the party, and today he will be humiliated in front of everyone.

^___^

Everyone was in their costume, even Professor Snape, who had borrowed clothes from his latest fling, Christina. She sat beside him, smiling brightly while he spoke of something. I scoffed and turned towards the door. The invitations said 'six a.m. sharp,' but look who walked in late. Could it be…Harry Potter? And in his school robes? Everyone gasped. How could someone so popular miss out on the best new holiday of the year, International Wizards Wearing Pink Day?

The crowd gasped loudly. Then, the Slytherins began throwing food at him, and then members of the Hufflepuff House began. Everything went crazy from here, and poor Harry Potter left the room covering in what can best be described as 'something the dog wouldn't eat.'

Laughter and chattering broke out, and soon it was back to the party, except for two figures who crept out the doors of the Great Hall. I followed, invisible, behind them.

^___^

"What in bloody hell was that mate? You could've gotten yourself killed in there," Ron said sternly.

"Yes, Harry. What in the world were you thinking?" Hermione shrieked.

"I didn't know," Harry mumbled.

"You didn't know," I smiled. "Well, that's a first, is it not?"

"Myrtle, I'm not in the mood. I need to get off these robes."

"I can help with that," I smiled.

"I don't want your help!" he screamed at me. I whimpered and floated away, but only just far enough to listen. "Why is Snape participating? He's only the school's biggest downer."

"It's a national holiday, mate. Even the nurses are getting in on it, and the ghosts. You're the only one who isn't participating. How are you going to live this down?"

"He's right," Hermione added. "No one is liable to forget, except for maybe Hufflepuff, but that was their biggest outing in over a hundred years. Slytherin, however, will jar their memory, them or Cho. She isn't going to go anywhere with you now."

"Damn," Harry whispered. "What am I going to do?"

"Nothing," Snape answered from behind them. "You will report to detention for disobeying school rules, and then you will serve another for not attending classes. We'll make it two servings per day missed. It is only fair."

"But, Sir," Harry began. Snape held up his hand.

"Follow me. You two, go back to the Great Hall," Snape demanded.

"Yes Sir," they whispered, walking away.

Harry and I followed Professor Snape to the dungeons. Christina was behind us, but she hid in the supply closet until Harry began cleaning cauldrons. Then Severus joined her in the closet. I watched Harry, mostly because their sounds painted the pictures that I couldn't see.

After the final bell rang for the evening, Christina left the supply room, her dress ripped and her hair a mess. Severus came out with a grin on his face and told Harry to 'Get the f& out of his room'. Harry obeyed, but his punishment was not over.

This is like where is gets scary. Harry disappeared after that! No one knew where he was but…Slytherins, and…Dumbledore was like dead, but the Hufflepuff House started talking to me so now I like talk like them and I like don't understand what the big deal is about Death Eaters 'cause they're all like 'ooh' and 'ugh', and I'm like 'ewww' and Malfoy's all like sexy and…Christina is like all fat and shit because Severus like did something to her, and like Harry's missing and all that junk, and like I'm really high right now, but like not off life, because that's like retarded, like the book. OMG! The book I just read was like RETARD and I was like 'ugh,' and I like didn't read it because it was all like 'Harry Potter! Harry Potter!' and I was all like 'Malfoy, Malfoy, come play with me,' and now…I'm going back for more tequila because like…that shit's good. So, move on to other stories now, because this one like sucks and shit and has no plot other than Harry goes from 'no one likes me because I'm ugly and break all the rules' to 'no one likes me because I'm ugly and can't even listen to like the Queen of England because I'm too good for that shit', and now…I'll be quiet. TEQUILA!!! YEAH!


End file.
